squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Owner Pet
Owner Pet is names characters episodes as Melissa, Eddie and other gangs saved her friends from friendship and Melissa is a leader and her loves Eddie, them hero adults work and adventure exitos. Appearances Special: Squirrel Girl (Squirrel Boy) (2007-2008, 2008-2009) The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Tiny Toon Adventure) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-currently) J. Squirrel Rocha´s Family, Simpson´s Family, Rodriguez´s Family, Smith´s Family, Mackleberry´s Family Melissa Gallery, Eddie Gallery Characters Melissa Rocha, Eddie J. Squirrel, Rodney J. Squirrel, Darlene Darling, Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas (Owner Pet), Brando Rodriguez, Bart Simpson (Owner Pet), Margaret, Eileen, CJ (Owner Pet), Beta Rodriguez, Terri Mackleberry (Owner Pet), Lennie J. Squirrel, Jenny Simpson, Diana J. Squirrel, Bolts Rodriguez, Hi Five Ghost, Celia, Melissa's Father, Melissa's Mother, Melissa's Grandfather, Ego J. Squirrel, Elena J. Squirrel, Asgel, Melissita, Jeremy, Diana's Children, Jenny's Children, Gretcher, Mary, Ben Rodriguez, Andy J. Squirrel, Cherri Simpson, Tina Fire, Madeline, Ricky J. Squirrel, Rachel, Brandy Wished, Patamon, Gatomon, Charlene, Muscle Man, Starla, Skips, Pops, Ana and Christine Mackleberry, Julie J. Squirrel, Donovan, Daniel, Bender Rodriguez, Bev Rodriguez, Mordecai's Parents, Margaret Penny, Donnie and Daphne, Bonnie and Todney, Margaret´s Parents, Flexo Rodriguez, Bendina Rodriguez, Carl Putter, Penny Simpson, Bart Simpson, Jr, Melissa's Grandmother, Parodie # Squirrel Boy/Digimon # Squirrel Boy/Futurama # Owner Pet/Digimon Cartoon (2014) # Owner Pet/Digimon Cartoon 02 (2014) # Owner Pet/The Simpsons-Futurama # Owner Pet/Regular Show Episode Meet Pet, Guied, Romantic, Melissa Birthday Adults, Kiss, High Five Ghost, Last Kill Jenny, Lennie New Girlfriend Mary, Birthday Tommy, Terror Tales Members Gangs, Mary Kiss to Lennie, Special Christmas Holidays of Future Passed, Melissa Birthday Adults II, Lennie fall in Love with Jenny, Thomas Goat Birthday, Jenny fall in love with Lennie, Jenny kiss to Lennie, Terror Tales Members Gangs II, Kyle and Denise, Jenny and Mary, Christmas to Arrive Temporarly, Go New Years Ever, Boys Skate, Days Aniversary Weddings, Melissa Birthday Adults III, Lennie Married with Jenny, Mother Days, Diana and boyfriend Bolts, Money Fours, Weekend Three, Father Days, News, High School Ending, Bolts Jr. and his twins, Benson and Margaret, Ego Still, Benny and Bolts Jr. Cousins, Return from Charlene, LenniexJenny, Still Loves, Diana Class, Laundry Woes, Wind Class, Eddie and Melissa (Diana me love to Bolts), Lennie Birthday, Oliver Married Dora, Meeting to Ky, Do or Diaper, Green and Yellow, Mary with Jenny, Ben and Mary, Musical, YES WHAT YES, Owner Pet The Movie (Part 1, 2-3), Thank, Being War Mundial Wars, Mary´s Face, Born Estres, Picture Remember, CJ fall in love to Thomas, Day Pranks, Ricky and Dania, Night Scream, Oh Mary, Skipper Styler, Nothing Maybe, What you Guys, Sound, Birthday Elena, Man Bed, Party Guys, Squirrel and Dog, Super Cool, Diana fall in love with Bolts as boyfriend, Ricky Heartbroken, Ricky has Crush on Rachel, Eddie Birthday, Maddy Jealous by Rachel, Terror Tales Members Gangs III, Bolts is Mute, Dead Soul, Birthday Alexander-Still, That Pretty, Edna What Ideal, Diana and Bolts, Lennie has crush on Jenny, Wall Buddy, A Mordecai in Time, Light White, Andy, Soluction Friends, Robots Girls and Girls Boys, Bart and his Girlfriend Terri, Bolts Winner Weight, Diana and Two Birthday, Bet and Bet, Christmas Future Present, New Year´s Kiss, Aniversary Weddings and loves Diana, Melissa Birthday Adults IV, Days of Future Future, Dad, Nember 3000, Real Date, Maxin and Relaxin, Diana and her friend Ben, Eddie Birthday, Boana, Terror Tales Members Gangs IV, Ownerama, Bender and Bart, Irela´s Special Days, Darlene Flat Screen, The Real Thomas, Christmas Holiday of Future Passed Category:TV series